Matt Riedy
Matt Riedy is an actor and voice actor best known for his role as Mike Haggar in the fighting video game series Marvel vs. Capcom. Biography Hardly anything is known about Riedy's past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Riedy was born in Buffalo, New York, enrolled at West Seneca High School and Erie Community College, and was a successful disc jockey and stand-up comedian before he became an actor. Riedy got his first on-screen role in 1998, when he was cast as 007, point 007, for one episode of the hit educational television show Bill Nye, The Science Guy. Riedy got his first voice-over role that same year, when he provided the voice for The Chairman in the point-and-click adventure video game Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening. Since then, Riedy has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Metro Exodus, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Enemy Within, This is Us, Hawaii Five-0, The Last Tycoon, Scandal, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: WWII, L.A. Noire, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Riedy portrayed a State Trooper in the Season Three episode "Lucky". Filmography *Jimmy Kimmel Live! - 19 episodes (2012-2019) - Press Secretary/Doctor/Man/Secret Service Agent/Businessman/Additional Roles *Loners (2019) - General Weller *Enemy Within (2019) - Aylmer Robinson *Metro Exodus (2019) - Tokarev/Bridge Dweller/Announcer (voice) *Lethal Weapon (2019) - Sergeant Gause *Standup and Away! with Brian Regan (2018) - Judge *Her Boyfriend's Secret (2018) - Detective Salazar *Charlie Says (2018) - Police Chief Davis *Book Club (2018) - General Kain *Broken Sidewalk (2018) - Trigo *Lemonade (2018) - Jim Daniels *Eruption: LA (2018) - Foreman *This Is Us (2017) - Coach Waltering *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Colonel Davis (voice) *Hawaii Five-0 (2017) - Warden *Conan - 11 episodes (2013-2017) - Airline Pilot/John Kelly/The Marlboro Man/Additional Characters *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Mike Haggar (voice) *Murder Among Friends - 20 episodes (2016-2017) - Narrator *The Last Tycoon (2017) - Cedric Beanfield *Holiday Breakup (2016) - Clark *Broken Vows (2016) - Mr. Bloom *Blood in the Water (2016) - Percy's Dad *General Hospital - 10 episodes (2016) - Matthew Mayes *Scandal - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - SS Agent Alex Radstone *A Father's Love (2015) - Jimmy the Bartender *Her First Black Guy (2015) - Special Agent Sams *Down Dog (2015) - Narrator (uncredited) *Today's Temp! 2 (2014) - Unknown Character *NCIS: New Orleans (2014) - Navy Admiral Carlton Hume *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - General MacDonnell (voice) *The Judge (2014) - Sheriff White *The Road Within (2014) - Cop *Frank vs. God (2014) - Judge Randall *Modern Family - 2 episodes (2014) - Howard *Fratitude (2013) - Stew's Dad *The Den (2013) - Sergeant Tisbert *Big Time Rush - 33 episodes (2009-2013) - Arthur Griffin *Wilfred - 2 episodes (2013) - Mr. Katz *Coffee Town (2013) - Mr. Ryan *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Raising Hope (2013) - Scotch Wilkinson *Fratitude (2013) - Stew's Dad *Private War (2012) - Lieutenant Colonel Eckert *Holly's Holiday (2012) - Mike *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - Victor Potter *Revenge (2012) - Ben Greevy *Arthur and the Bunnies (2012) - Bedford *Money Fight (2012) - Newscaster *Savages - Seven (uncredited) *A Green Story (2012) - Doctor Thompson *Days of Our Lives - 12 episodes (2012) - Agent Harmon *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Community (2012) - Professor #1 *GCB (2012) - Wealthy Man *Hart of Dixie (2012) - Doctor Brady *Awake (2012) - SWAT Commander Hamilton *Mad Men - 2 episodes (2008-2012) - Henry Lammott/Henry Wofford *Unit 13 (2012) - Animal (voice) *Southland (2012) - Mr. Williams *A Warrior's Journey 3D (2011) - Navy Officer *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 (2011) - Mike Haggar (English version, voice) *Sons of Anarchy (2011) - CHP Officer *Mr. Sunshine (2011) - Executive *RCVR (2011) - Agent Weston *L.A. Noire (2011) - Russell Holbeck (voice) *The Event (2011) - Attorney General *Justified (2011) - Owner *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Mike Haggar (English version, voice, as Matt Reidy) *The Cape (2011) - Investor *True Blood (2010) - Sergeant Mitch Coburn *Lopez Tonight (2010) - Doctor *Miami Medical (2010) - Firefighter Steve *Party Down (2010) - Guy (credited as Matt Reidy) *Desperate Housewives (2010) - Dr. McCarthy *Loaner (2009) - Doug's Dad *Dollhouse (2009) - Senator *The Young and the Restless - 3 episodes (2007-2009) - Mr. Flaherty *Crash (2009) - Brad Wilkof *Castle (2009) - Attorney *Knight Rider (2009) - Doctor Lawrence Matheson *Talkshow with Spike Feresten - 7 episodes (2006-2009) - Husband/Fox Exec #1/Network Executive *Chuck (2008) - Swat Captain *The Starter Wife (2008) - Fiftyish Guy *Eli Stone (2008) - Tom Breevort *Cold Case (2008) - Gus Lason *Empire (2008) - Jack *Moonlight (2008) - Hearst College Chancellor *Las Vegas - 2 episodes (2006-2007) - FBI Agent Vic Jacobs *Criminal Minds - "Lucky" (2007) TV episode - State Trooper *NCIS (2007) - Navy Rear Admiral Kenneth Kirkland *Dirty Sexy Money (2007) - Leeds *On the Doll (2007) - Pete *Ugly Betty (2007) - Bob Klein *Private Practice (2007) - Ken Wilson *Passions - 2 episodes (2007) - Executioner *Delta Farce (2007) - Colonel Dalton *Boston Legal (2007) - Doctor Duncan *Day Break (2007) - Father *Freedom Writers (2007) - Actor (uncredited) *Vanished - 2 episodes (2006) - Agent Sloane *Friendly Fire (2006) - Unknown Character *Boy Culture (2006) - Frank *G-Sale (2003) - The Architect *The Fugitive (2000) - Sheriff Hambers *Lovers Lane (1999) - Sheriff Tom Anderson (credited as Matt Reidy) *Hit and Run (1999) - Policeman #3 *Starsiege: Tribes (1998) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Matt Reidy) *Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening (1998) - Chairman (voice) *Carried Away (1998) - Plastic Man *Bill Nye, the Science Guy (1998) - 007, point 007 *1/2 Hour Comedy Hour (1991) - Matt Riedy External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors